Another Klaroline fic
by Kurisutori618
Summary: This story is set on the Season 4 episode 13 as Klaus decides last minute that Caroline shouldn't die and should live. It's just like that scene when Klaroline was first introduced to us all. Then that's when I take over and spin my plot. As you know from my previous stories It's in Klaus's POV in the beginning. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set on the Season 4 episode 13 as Klaus decides last minute that Caroline shouldn't die and should live. It's just like that scene when Klaroline was first introduced to us all. Then Im gonna create the rest in my own spin storyline. As you know from my previous stories It's in Klaus's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

**XXXX**

**Chapter 1**

Klaus was currently holding the unconscious form of Caroline in his arms as she was recovering slowly from his hybrid bite. Letting his blood take its toll and cure her. He didn't know what got into him. He just got so angry and hurt of all these things she said to him. This shouldn't hurt him but it did. He can take this from anyone one else. His siblings and others who wanted to kill him but lately not her, not Caroline, and it didn't help that she belonged to someone else. Defending and standing by someone who just taken his second family and chance to feel safe and full reign. 'Tyler' he snarled in his mind.

Klaus looked down at her soft slightly damp blonde locks of her head laid on his chest. He couldn't help but sigh. After she is healed, he didn't know when he was ever going to be near her like this again. He wished he could have had these moments in a different way. He gently laid his fingers through a few of her locks. She didn't flinch once. It was as if she was only sleeping.

Why did he heal her? Was it because she was the only one who got through to him.

"Anyone capable of love is capable of being saved." Caroline's voice echoed faintly in his thoughts.

Or is it because he couldn't help knowing, he was just about to ruin everything that light she brought him and have it to vanish forever.

"Please forgive me Caroline….. One day… I can't stand you hating me forever….." Klaus whispered to her.

He was starting to get a little tired himself and couldn't bear moving her away. So he got himself comfortable and he slowly closed his eyes. Little did he know that he was about to discover something else about Caroline.

* * *

**XXXX**

**_Author's Note_**

_**SOOOO! hows that as a fresh fluffy sweet bite of candy floss. I have no idea what to name this story so its going to have this crappy title for now. LOL I'm definitely going to continue this , but I just working the kinks in the next chapter.**_

_**And in the reviews I'm gonna let you guys decide the title of this story. **__**So review or messenge me what you think and what I should name it ;D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! 4 REVIEWS, 2 FAVOURITES AND 7 ALERTS. THIS IS WHY I LOVE THIS SITE. THANK YOU TO ALL. LOL I have seen that I got no ideas on the name front for this story in the reviews, until I get more chapters, but that's cool. I'll be patient. XD Here's my next chapter on ...Another Klaroline Fic. Don't be mad at the writing, I don't have my beta at the moment but I'll get her to check this over it's a little longer then the last one so anyway Enjoy...**

* * *

**XXX**

**Chapter 2**

"_Hey Barmen can I get another shot_" Klaus heard next to him. "_Urghhhh"_ Klaus groaned lifting his head, from his folded arms. It was like coming back from a bad hang over. He found himself sitting at the bar and on the bar's seating stools. He heard music pumping from the speakers in the whole place. Laughing and tons people talking, almost all around him. Klaus looked around questionly.

How did I get here? Klaus thought holding a hand to his temple as he turned from where he was sitting. He found himself at Mystic Falls Grill. Where it seemed normal to him but one thing is different. This is _not_ where he was last was. Klaus stood up abruptly and searched around _"Caroline! Caroline!_" Klaus called out.

Why I am at Mystic Grill. I was at the Gilbert house with her in my arms. He already missed her there right now. "_Caroline! Caroline!_" He called out again.

"_Whoaaa no need to yell at a bar, Geez pal! You have got to lighten up, have a drink_" said a man's voice behind where Klaus was. Now Klaus was mad. He turned around ready to lift the man's collar and throw him at a wall but when he turned there was no one there.

"_I'm actually over here"_ said the man's voice. Klaus then turned the other direction and there stood a man near his 20's, probably near Kol's physical age in appearance. He had longish dark brown hair that covered his ears and even darker brown eyes. Klaus gave him a fake smile. "_I think you better mind you own business mate."_ He really didn't care what he said here, he could say whatever he wanted then compel them later to forget.

The young man just laughed. _"Actually I AM in your mind Klaus_" he said with unsettle familiarity in his tone.

Klaus dropped his smile. My mind? What the hell is he on about? Klaus stepped closer to the man, he sort of looked familiar but he might be wrong.

_"Excuse me?"_ Klaus asked with a heavy tone. The strange young man smiled. _"I'm your guide_."

"_A guide to what?_" Klaus asked mockingly. _"A guide to approach strangers and get knocked out_" he retorted while shaking his head and walking away. The guy must be out of it from his last drink. _"A guide to one of the main questions you asked last night before you close your eyes with Caroline in your arms_" he said.

Before he knew it Klaus's eyes glowed amber with his werewolf eyes and looked at him and he vamp speeded towards the man and smashed his neck up against the brick wall with brute force.

"_So you DO know where Caroline is?"_ Klaus smirked with an evil look. "_WHERE DID YOU TAKE HER! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER!"_ Klaus yelled at him.

_"Well…"_ the man strained to speak trying to hold back Klaus's hand. _"If you drop your grip on my neck, you will see your Caroline coming right now."_ At that Klaus dropped his arm from him and turned to where the man directed his eyes behind him. He felt more calm as he saw those familiar pair of blue eyes come into the Grill. Her hair was more straight and tamed smooth instead of her natural wavy look. Instead of her bloodied pale yellow singlet top and jeans, she now wore a fitted purple plain dress that showed her figure off well and also displayed her perfect long tempting legs. There was no bite wound on her neck to be seen. She looked perfectly healthy.

_"Caroline!"_ Klaus called out to her with a sigh of relief, as he was making his way to where she was. Caroline was smiling like she was really happy. Klaus couldn't help smile back but it soon dropped as she came near to the area he was but just didn't acknowledge him and instead pasted him like he wasn't there. She instead made her way to the bar. Where a familiar face was seated. Damon Salvatore.

"_What's going on?... Caroline!_" Klaus repeated. Now that he thought about it, no one really noticed him yelling out her name and smashing this guy against the wall. _"What in the HELL is going on?"_ Klaus said gripping the man's collar again. _"You said you are in my head, how come she ignored me? That's not how she reacts to me!"_ Klaus said in a harsh tone.

"_Okay first of all_" he said pulling Klaus's hand off his collar in frustrated tone. _"YOU GOT TO STOP DOING THAT TO PEOPLE, and SECONDLY you are missing the bigger picture here, RIGHT NOW_" the man said gesturing to the spot he was standing looking into Klaus's eyes in a now very serious tone.

_"And WHAT am I MISSING?"_ Klaus snapped.

"_That this, RIGHT NOW is going to answer your question"_ the young man said.

"_What has THIS got to do with CAROLINE!"_ Klaus said with a fed up tone.

_"Don't you want to know **why** you can't kill her…. and **why** you fancy her more than you know."_

Klaus was left speechless. Yes that is exactly what he wanted to know.

As if he knew what Klaus thought the man then said _"Well then pay attention and **listen** to what I'm going to tell you."_

**XXX**

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well apparently from the amount of alerts, reviews and favourites. You guys absolutely approve of this chapter ^_^ Thank you so much. I really thought you guys wouldn't like it so thank you for proving me wrong. I will try my best to make the next chapter longer and reveal more of what this guy's purpose is as Klaus's guide and maybe even his name. XDXD**


	3. Chapter 3

_**From two of the last reviews**_

**SharkGurl = Good to know this story did its job.**

** Kas221= As I promised this is much longer.**

* * *

**WOW! ****638 views in total and 13 Alerts on this story. I love my follow Klaroliners. They all share so much of my enthusium. **

**OK back on topic with the chapter. XD I do think this could of been better but I did my best. Thank you very much for your reviews of encouragement. So enjoy and read intently!**

* * *

**XXX**

**Chapter 3**

The young man before he continued took a breath and then spoke. "_Why don't we sit somewhere? Apparently you have a little strength even out of your body"_ he said with a groan, rolling his shoulders back and forth. "_Let me rest and get over your assault against me_" closing his eyes and now twisting now one of his shoulder in a circular motion to exercise the muscle.

Klaus just rolled his eyes. _"So we're sitting now, tell me what you know?_" Klaus demanded resting his arms on the table between them.

He opened an eye peering at Klaus and sighed. 'Why did I agree to this again?…...' the man thought and then remembered his promise.

_"This was the only time I could do this"_ he assured Klaus "_So forgive me from invading your mind"_ he said apologetically then smiled "_But you haven't been this relaxed in weeks_" the man said with a chuckle mentioning where Klaus was earlier.

Klaus's lips twitched. Oh he really would like to kill this one but he can't. He then just decided to wear his face of indifference. As he had a reputation of having no feelings and emotions and would like to keep it that way, so he held back. "So what do I call you? Mind peeping Tom? Or brainwash psychotic?" Klaus instead asked with a smirk, like he was just having a perfectly polite conversation, but really he wanted to steer the subject away from him as it was getting too personal to his liking.

The man grinned. _"Neither. Just call me Hanson or better yet, if you still hate my guts, stick with Your Guide_" he said with sarcasm in eyes and a sly smile.

_"So why are you the only one that can talk to me?_" Klaus asked ignoring his sense humor and getting comfortable on his side of the booth with his arms stretched out on the tops of his seat.

_"Because we have jumped into a memory_" Hanson said.

_"A memory?_" Klaus said confused.

"_Yes a memory_" he confirmed again.

_"Whose? Mine?_" Klaus questioned and looking around him. It can't be. he hasn't stepped foot back here in centuries.

"_Noooo, not yours why would we jump into yours?"_ Hanson laughed abruptly as Klaus glared at him.

"_No this isn't yours it's hers_" Hanson said gesturing his head back to the young Caroline dressed in purple.

Klaus knew this Caroline was different here but drawned to her all the same. He furrowed his eyebrows. _"Why did you bring me here?_" he asked him.

"_To reconfirm something_" Hanson replied. "_Now I want you to look at where Caroline is_."

Klaus sighed and his sight went back to her. She was utterly beautiful at this moment but her eyes were set on the Salvatore. Which he couldn't help be irritated about. He could never have enough reasons to hate the man.

Klaus turned to Hanson and he just said "Go on. Listen to her conversation from here, Find out what they are saying" he said encouragely.

From what Klaus could see, time had passed a since he last saw Damon and Caroline together. Right now Damon was looking frustrated and moody at Caroline. So he tuned his enhanced hearing to listen in.

"_I tried, it shocked me_" Caroline's voice faded in clearly in his ear with distress.

"_Damn, why does it do that, I need that crystal!_" Damon said rather angrily.

"_Why you being like this_" Caroline protested in confusion of why Damon was behaving this way. She tenderly held onto his cuffs of his leather jacket. "I'm so good to you and I would do anything for you and it doesn't matter it's just some stupid necklace" she murmured casting her eyes down but thanks to Klaus's vampire hearing he didn't miss a word.

Damon ripped himself out of her grasp unexpectantly surprising Caroline. "_No **you** are the only **stupid** thing here_" Damon sneered coldly as he was turning away from her, to then turn back and then say paired with his icy blue eyes "_and shallow_" and then breathed so only Caroline could hear "_and useless_" ending the conversation. Leaving a broken whimper on Caroline's lips and expression.

Klaus felt his lips part into a snarl and built in feel to hurt him then and there. He didn't want to see Caroline hurt anymore so he charged out of his seat to Damon but Hanson stood up also and held him back. _"Let go of me I have to kill him!_"

_"You **can't** this has already happened!_" Hanson said with a hard look at Klaus.

_"What? This isn't happening?"_ Klaus whispered in confusion to him.

Klaus turned back his head to Caroline. She was still frozen in the spot Damon left her in, but her eyes were already starting to water and she bit her lip and took one sad look back to where Damon departed from her, then like a switch, she disappeared as fast as she could, amongst the passing people to the girl's room and as soon as she did shut the door behind her. To not further embarrass herself with everyone with seeing her tears.

Klaus watching it all couldn't help feel her pain.

"_This already happened. When?"_ Klaus asked again still surprisingly held in Hanson's grip with a hard tone in his voice trying not to snap.

Hanson let out a big breath "_Almost a few years back when she was still a mere human and Elena was still getting to know Stefan in the beginning_."

So Caroline is human in this memory. She isn't much different than she is now. Except of this new found history of her and Damon. He knew that Caroline found her vampirism made her a better person but her being human and giving her all to have it thrown back at her was something entirely not what he had anticipated. After all Damon had done to her, he would stake him for her.

In Klaus's mind, that last impression that this Caroline wore burned in his memory. He couldn't help but be reminded of himself when he was human. But it was his father who told him he was useless and stupid in most of the things he did or acted. He made him feel worthless and not belonging. He'd never thought he would see something so awful done to Caroline herself.

Hanson then slowly broke away his grip when he noticed Klaus calming down a bit.

"_When I wake up I'm going to kill him_" Klaus said to himself but Hanson still heard.

_"Nooo killing OK. Not that you can kill in here anyway_" Hanson said rolling his eyes with a bored look on his face as he rested his elbow on a nearby surface. Klaus just smirked 'not yet'.

"_But you recognize the feeling don't you_" Hanson replied making Klaus stop and forget all about Damon.

"_So what if I do! why are you showing me this huh?_" gesturing to his surroundings in a huff, "_How is this going to help me understand?_" Klaus said roughly and almost broken as well, like that he was almost giving up.

_"Because Damon didn't treat her right, when they were together, she was merely a pawn in his game to hurt his brother and Elena. And the difference I'm telling you is if he did take an interest in her, she would have changed him in a better way, made him a better man, but he eventually chose a different path._"

Klaus had a look disbelief and hurt in his face. How** dare** he!

"_I would never hurt Caroline like that_" Klaus said firmly gesturing to the girl's room, where poor Caroline was probably still crying beside herself in a stall alone. "_I may be a lot of things, but don't expect me to be like **him**_."

Hanson expression then turned very grim and dark.

"_What **is** the difference Niklaus? You **both** kill, you **both** use people, you **both** hurt your siblings"_ he exclaimed.

"_Because CAROLINE DOESN'T DESERVE WHAT HAS BEEN DONE TO HER, I WOULD OF NEVER DONE THAT... I WOULD OF…_" Klaus raged with all his might to falter.

"_Tell me why Caroline is any different to everyone else_" Hanson now demanded like he wanted Klaus to understand.

"_Because I …"_ Klaus started. Hanson stepped a little closer. "Yes." Hanson nodded his head to keep Klaus going.

"_Love who she is"_ Klaus breathed out with a strained face. Holding his head in hands and brushing roughly his blonde curled hair through his fingers in frustration. Pacing back and forth as he did.

"_Then what are you afraid of?_" Hanson smiled. "_I'm afraid of nothing_" he said with hesitation even through his stressed mind.

"_That's a **lie**_" Hanson dared to say.

Klaus's pacing then stopped and with holding the anger within him faced him and said "_You know **nothing**_" while snarling at him to dare him to anger him further and kill him.

"_Actually I know a lot"_ Hanson said not flinching once and not afraid this time. "_What you are afraid of…. and hate with your entire being is….._" Hanson said slowly walking away from Klaus _"Is something we'll see someone else go through too"_ and with a click of his fingers, the scene around them shifted into thin air to be replaced by another place and another time.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So the mysterious man's name is revealed Hanson. Lovely name but took me ages lol.**

**Input, advice and questions. This chapter was a real brain buster. Surroundings and location descriptions are not my strong suit. I'm more of a dialogue drama get to the point kind of girl. No need to know what the cushion color looks like but then in stories it was necessary Anyway reviews! tell me if ANYTHING is wrong with that memory. Cas I was just going with what I remembered and I always feel my chapters always miss something. So for next chapter, another memory. **


End file.
